Clouds With A Silver Lining
by GirlWaterShaman
Summary: After being rejected by Aoshi, Misao resorts to selfinjury to escape her problems. But with the arrival with the Himura and Sagara families, it will be harder and harder to hide her scars....AxM,KxK,SxM,YxT,SoujirouxOC ON HIATUS
1. Default Chapter

Clouds With A Silver Lining 

A Rurouni Kenshin fanfiction by GirlWaterShaman

Disclaimer: I don't own RK, never will.   
A/N: I don't condone self-injury at all. I've discovered for myself that it just isn't worth it. If you're really feeling that bad about things, please get help.

Misao got up from the bath tub, grabbing a towel from the ground. The water was dirty; it had a slightly reddish tint to it. Putting her kunai back in her robes, the weasel girl walked out of the bath house and to her room.   
It had been about a month since she had started to cut herself. She had gone to Aoshi on a beautiful fall day, finally ready to confess her feelings….

-Flashback-   
"Aoshi-sama!" Misao ran to the temple where Aoshi meditated every day. Blushing, she looked upwards at the temple entryway where Aoshi stood to greet her. She smiled as she ran towards him.   
"Aoshi-sama?," she said shyly to the stoic man. "May I tell you something?" "Hai." She looked up at him, blushed, then looked down again. Of course, being in love with someone for years makes it very hard to tell them. But after all this time, she had finally gathered the courage to tell Aoshi her true feelings. Misao opened her mouth to speak.   
"Aoshi-sama…Aoshi-sama…I..I…I'm in love with you!" Aoshi's eyes had widened at this. "N…nani?" "I…I've been in love with you for a long time…" "…..Misao-chan….I'm sorry…but…I don't feel the same way." He had rejected her; kindly she could tell; but he still rejected her.   
The clouds began to form as she ran from the only man she ever loved, blinking back her tears of sorrow. Her braid flapped in the wind as it began to rain, as she ignored Aoshi's calls.   
Flying to the bath house, she collapsed in the doorway, sobbing. "I can't believe….he rejected me….," Misao muttered to herself. She slumped by the tub, and a single kunai fell out.   
'Did it come loose from the wrappings?' she thought.   
Misao had remembered long ago, when she had tripped during training with Hannya. She had been in a bad mood then, and the small cut didn't sting like it usually did. It…it felt good, in a strange way.   
Recollecting on this, Misao picked up the kunai. She held it with trembling fingers, and gently cut her leg.   
Feeling nothing for a moment, Misao watched as a small trickle of red blood come out of the cut. A small wave of pleasure washed through her.   
A peculiar, almost deranged smile crossed her lips. She picked up the kunai again, with steadier hands, and made another cut.   
Another blissful wave of pleasure went through her body. The itachi spent the good part of the evening cutting her legs with a kunai….   
-End Flashback-

Now, not just her legs, but her arms were covered in small cuts and scars. Since it was winter, Misao was wearing long-sleeved clothes. No one else but her knew about the cutting. Of course, no one would find out. As for Aoshi, she had stayed away from the temple for a few days, but after about a week or so, she came back, serving his tea as always. Greeting him with the same smile on her face, Misao had completely fooled Aoshi into thinking that there was nothing wrong. And so her secret was safe.   
"Misao-chan!" Omasu's voice cried from the other room.   
"Hai?" Misao got up and put on a thick yukata that reached her ankles and went out. Omasu went to her, smiling widely and waving a piece of paper with writing on it.   
"Misao-chan! The Himuras and the Sagaras are coming to visit! So are Yahiko-chan and one of his friends!" Misao beamed back at Omasu and squealed. "That's great! I can't wait to see Kenji-chan and Kome-chan!" The two girls laughed together, as it snowed outside.   
Hearing footsteps, the friends turned to see Aoshi looking at them with the usual expressionless look on his face, yet with a curious glint in his blue eyes.   
"What is it?" Misao thrusted the letter towards him. She and Omasu grinned at him brightly.   
"Hmm…..so Battousai and his family are coming….," he said. "This will be interesting…."

TBC….   
A/N: Yes, I am evil. Mwahahaha…no.


	2. Chapter 2

Clouds With a Silver Lining

Chapter 2

A Rurouni Kenshin fanfiction by

GirlWaterShaman

But first the reviews!

**legolasEstelstar: k. thanks for the review! Yes, I can empathize with you.**

**len: thank you!**

**Spirit Demon: Okay, okay, I won't take a month. (laughs)**

**????: don't worry, it won't be all sad.**

**gaby (hyatt****: thanks very much.**

**MysticSorceror: wow, u reviewed MY fic! I am honored…no really I kinda am. Thanks! And by format…what do you mean? Can u elaborate?**

On to the story!

---------------------------------------------------

ON THE TRAIN…

While the Aoiya was busily preparing for the arrivals, the Sagara and Himura families were traveling by train to Kyoto. Sanosuke was in a corner seat by a window, only twitching a little bit. Megumi was sitting by him, asleep. Kome was playing with her little brother, Souzou. On the other side of their booth, Kaoru was holding Kenshin's hand, the other rubbing her large belly. Kenji was sitting next to Kenshin, watching the scenery go by. Yahiko was sitting near Kome, with Tsubame holding his hand. (A/N:Aww!)

All in all, it was quite peaceful. Until…

"KENJI, YOU BRAT!!!"

Megumi jerked awake as the families looked towards Kome Sagara. Her face was red and angry. Although the adults noticed the other passengers staring at the group, the children did not. Souzou immediately started to cry at the noise and whimpered as Megumi held him. Kaoru even felt the baby kick inside her. Kome and Kenji, however, were pitched in a fierce glaring match. Kome's long brown hair came out of it's pigtails, while Kenji's hair was already out.

"Mommy! Kenji pulled my HAAAAIR!" Kome whined to her mother.

Kenji blanched under the disapproving looks of his parents and surrogate aunt and uncle.

"But…but…she was bothering me! On PURPOSE!" the red-head retorted, putting emphasis on that last word in hope to salvage some type of excuse.

"I was NOT!"

"Was TOO!"

"Was not!"

"Was!"

"Was not!"

"Was!"

"Was Not!"

And so on. The parents had sweatdrops on their faces. Souzou had fallen asleep in Megumi's arms. Yahiko had taken Tsubame away so that they wouldn't be further embarrassed….and to catch up on some private time. Even though they had plenty as it was. ;

The passengers looked at the small group with bewildered looks on their faces. Obviously what they thought was that they should have caught the next, much quieter and more peaceful, train.

MEANWHILE….

Misao was too busy to go have one of her 'sessions' as she had taken to calling them. For now she, along with the rest of the Aoiya, was busy preparing for the families arrival. Usually this would have been an easy task, but this time Yahiko and one of his friends were coming. Also, before it was only the Himuras with a baby Kenji, and Sanosuke with a pregnant Megumi. Now there were a pregnant Kaoru, two Sagara kids…well, you know.

Aoshi was in the temple, meditating. All he did was write a response letter, saying how they would be looking forward to the visit, and that they could come anytime they liked. Of course, the two families left Tokyo immediately after receiving this.

The icicle pondered over the other day. Misao had confessed her feelings to him, and it was shocking to him. Yes, shocking. He, being dense in the area of love, had not realized how the itachi felt about him until she told him. The reason he rejected her was not because he didn't have any feelings for her. On the contrary, Aoshi was wild about the weasel girl. But he was too afraid that if he did love her, Misao would be placed in danger, considering his status with rivals and other martial artists.

Staying in thought, the man would not leave the temple until late that evening.

While this was happening, the train was heading closer to its destination…

TBC…..

A/N: Please R&R!


End file.
